Secrets Best Left Untold
Chapter 1: An Introduction Mom says I make too big a fuss of things. "There's nothing weird about what your father does for a living, perhaps a little unusual..." she tells me. Alright then, Mom, let's take a poll. How many of your fathers run a secret spy organization for animals in the basement as their one and only job? Yeah, didn't think so. My name's Audrey, Audrey Monogram, and my life is anything but normal. My dad runs a spy organization, made entirely up of animals, in our basement. That's right, our basement. Most people have ping- pong tables, or flat screen T.V.'s in their basement. In ours, we have a bunch of high- tech gadgets, a camera room and a meeting hall with a huge table and lots of chairs. The worse part is, Dad considers this perfectly normal. Yeah, perfectly normal to sit behind a camera all day, giving orders to animals in fedoras and yelling at his intern. Another thing is, I'm not allowed to go to real school, Mom home- schools me. Dad says that going to public school is "too dangerous", that "the enemy" might try to kidnap me, or I might accidentally "let slip" about his "super- important top- secret job". Even if one day I did have the crazy urge to stand up one day and proclaim to the world what my father does for a living, who do you think would believe me? Would you believe me? I didn't think so. I'm also not allowed to leave my house at all, or even befriend or socialize with other people. My only friend is my pet cat, Caddy. Yeah, my best friend is a cat. Go figure. The only problem with Caddy is, (besides the fact that she's a cat, that is) that she's almost never home. She's always on one of those super- secret missions that Dad sends her on, whether it's just to go out and get him a cup of coffee, or to save the world. Sometimes Carl, a nice teenage boy that works as an intern for my dad, comes by, but he either leaves right away or goes straight down into the basement to help Dad. Other than that, it's pretty lonely around my house. My life was unbearably boring, up until a few weeks ago, when I met them. Those two boys that live across the street from me. Phineas, and Ferb. And their friends, Isabella, Buford, and that Indian kid Baljeet. But if I had known at the time what the consequences to befriending them would be, I wouldn't have even dared to sneak out of the house that fateful day. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning... Chapter 2: Meeting Phineas and Ferb It was August, August 5 to be exact. I had finished my lessons early, and wanted some fun. "Audrey, sweetie, I'm going to the store. I'm leaving you home. Dad's in the basement," Mom explained, halfway through the front door, "So promise you won't disturb him unless absolutely necessary, and remember, stay inside the house." I spied my chance. "Yeah, sure, Mom," I replied, barely concealing my own broad grin, a plan already formulating in my head. Mom nodded, only half- hearing me, as she shut the front door behind herself. I waited until her silver Toyota had left the driveway and rounded the corner before dashing upstairs to grab my sneakers. "Oh, Caddy," I sighed, eying my large tabby cat watching me curiously as I tied my shoes, "Today is gonna be different. Today, I, Audrey Monogram, am going to have some fun for a change." Caddy mewed, as if warning me, "You'll get in trouble." I shook my head. "I'm tired of sitting around here all day, never doing anything except study. At least you actually get to leave the house, even if it is only for missions." Caddy rolled her large, emerald almond shaped eyes, and meowed again, more forcefully this time. "What do you mean I'm acting like an idiot?" Caddy rubbed against my leg as I stood up and made a move towards the door. "Goodbye, Caddy. And if you even think of telling Dad, so help me you'll go without food for a whole week," I huffed, opening up the front door. A warm, gentle summer breeze met me, lightly blowing back my shoulder- length light brown hair. The door slammed shut behind me, by the doing of Caddy I presumed. Yikes. Caddy would probably be really pissed at me when I eventually came home, but oh well. I'd deal with her later. Where would I go first? There was a whole world of possibilities out there... I had just started to walk to the end of my street, when I heard a bunch of laughter coming from the backyard of the house across the street. Child's laughter. Being eleven myself, it instantly piqued my curiosity, and before I knew it, I found myself peering in through the fence at the backyard. I instantly knew I made the right choice choosing this house to be my first stop. Five other children, all appearing to be my age, were running around in bathing suits, having a water fight. My excitement grew as I realized that this was no ordinary water fight, and these were no ordinary children. No ordinary children would use huge army tanks equipped with giant water guns in a water fight, right? There were four boys, and one girl.The girl had long black hair, adorned up top with a pink bow, and was wearing a pink swimsuit that really brought out the color in her indigo eyes. At first glance to me, she seemed nice, but I could sense there was more to her than that. One boy had bright red hair, and his eyes shone with imagination and an adventurous spirit. His face, oddly enough, was pointed. The boy next to pointy kid had a mop of green hair atop his rectangular head. He seemed quiet, but just as adventurous and imaginative as Pointy. These two seemed to be the leaders of the other children. There was also an Indian boy, who let out a girlish scream as another boy pelted him repeatedly with brightly- colored water balloons. Indian boy seemed smart, but a little nerdy. And the last boy, the big one that was throwing water balloons at Indian boy, gave me the impression of a rough person with a soft side. And none of them, not Pinky, not Pointy, not Quiet kid, not Indian boy, not Bully, noticed me happily watching them behind the fence. Eventually, Pointy did though. "Hey, everyone, stop for a second!" he shouted. Pinky stopped in mid water gun squirt, and Bully threw one last balloon at Indian boy. I watched nervously as Pointy made his way over the spot behind the fence where I was crouching, attempting to stay hidden from view. He opened the gate. "Hey there," he warmly greeted me, "What's your name?" I stood there, speechless at his remark, not knowing what to say. Dad always told me not to ever give out any personal information to a stranger, but this was different. It was a boy, my age, possibly a future friend. I opened my mouth, and hardly daring to believe my own courage, managed to choke out, "Audrey". Pointy smiled. "My name's Phineas, and that's my step- brother Ferb," he pointed to Quiet boy, "and my friends Isabella," Pinky, "Baljeet," Indian boy, "and Buford," Bully. They all waved at me, and grinned. Phineas motioned for me to step into the backyard. "We were just having the coolest water fight in the world! Wanna join?" he asked eagerly as I followed him through the gate. I thought about his question. I deserved a little bit of fun, right? Would there really be any harm in me joining in on childhood fun? But if Mom and Dad found out... "I'd love to," I happily replied, pushing my doubts aside. Everyone cheered. Isabella walked briskly over to me. "Right, Audrey, you're gonna need a swimsuit," she said firmly. I detected a hint of jealousy in her voice, and I immediately assumed it was because of Phineas. Dad taught me how to decipher people's thoughts according to their actions, and right now, this Isabella chick seemed pretty flustered by the way Phineas was treating me. I was suddenly conscious of the fact that, unlike everyone surrounding me, I was not in a swimsuit. Instead, I was wearing my usual: an orange tank- top and a matching orange and red plaid skirt, orange knee- highs and my red sneakers. "Hmm... I guess she does... Hey Audrey, do you think you could run home and get a bathing suit?" Phineas asked innocently. A warning bell went off in my head. "Umm... I don't really... have any bathing suits..." I said sheepishly, looking down at my cherry- red shoes. That part was true. As I was never allowed outside, my parents found the thought of me needing a bathing suit ridiculous, why waste money on things you don't need? A flicker of confusion passed Phineas's face, and for a second, I thought he was going to ask why, but I guess the urge to be polite one over his curiosity. "Maybe Isabella could lend you one," he suggested, turning to look at Isabella. Isabella looked as though she was fighting an inward battle, debating on whether or not to let me borrow a bathing suit. I guess the nicer side one. "Sure," she sighed, purposely brushing past me on her way to the front gate. With a swift movement of her hand, she motioned me to follow her. I finally caught up with her as she walked inside the house next door. "Isabella," I said finally, drawing her attention, "There's one thing you should know before you make any rash decisions." Isabella looked curiously at me, waiting for me to speak. "I have no interest whatsoever in Phineas." Instantly, the scowl on Isabella's face was replaced with a bright smile. "What do you mean?" she asked sweetly, attempting to sound vague to the concept, but failing miserably. I smiled. "You know what I mean. Another thing you should know about me is that I have a great judge of character." Isabella merely smiled as she walked up the stairs to her room. Chapter 3: Friends? Pretty soon, I was uncomfortably squeezed into one of Isabella's old orange swimsuits, and Isabella herself was showing me how to man the water tank. "Right, this button here fires the massive guns, while this button here fires the smaller guns. Understand?" she barked, pointing to each of the buttons. I nodded, trying to absorb the information. "Then let's kick some boy- butt," she chuckled, taking a seat in the huge tank. I sat next to her, eager to begin, my hazel eyes focused on the little buttons. Isabella and I were just about to squirt Phineas, when suddenly a tall, red- haired teenage girl stomped out into the yard angrily. "What are you guys doing?" she hissed, a pink cell phone held up to her ear. I examined the girl. She was tall, with an unusually long neck, and she had big eyes and long, strawberry- blonde hair. She was wearing a red tank top, a white skirt, and matching white shoes. The girl had an air of bossiness, too. "Oh, hey Candace," Phineas answered nonchalantly, "We're just having a water fight." The girl, Candace I assumed, growled in frustration. "When Mom finds out about this, you guys are sooo- who's that?" Candace stopped in mid- sentence as she noticed me. "I'm- I'm Audrey," I stammered. Candace answered me with an odd look. "I've never seen you before, Audrey. Do you live near by?" I gulped. Candace asked a lot more questions than Phineas and Ferb did. "Yeah... where do you live?" Isabella wondered out loud, turning to face me with a puzzled expression on her face. Uh- oh. Think fast, Audrey! "Next neighborhood down," I said finally, lying through my teeth. Candace nodded, but the odd look remained on her face. After staring at me for what seemed like an eternity, Candace finally returned her angry gaze to Phineas and Ferb. "You guys are so busted!" she shouted, running inside and closing the door behind herself. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. "Take that, nerd!" Buford laughed, hurling a water balloon at Baljeet's head and breaking the silence. "Gahh... Buford!" a sopping wet Baljeet exclaimed, falling over. Buford laughed again, and threw a water balloon at me, which I dodged just in time. I was just about to retaliate with a well- aimed blast of water, when all of a sudden a beam of green light shot the two tanks, turning them into frogs. Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and I all landed in the mud next to Baljeet, who was already lying there. "Well... that was weird..." Phineas said finally as the frogs hopped away. We all nodded. Suddenly, there was a rustling and a chatter in the bushes behind us, and a little turquoise platypus emerged. I instantly recognized him. "Hey Perry!" I exclaimed, petting the little guy. How many times had I seen Perry in agent form while my dad was giving him instructions? So many times. I had no idea that he belonged to Phineas and Ferb, though. Perry realized who I was, and nuzzled me affectionately. I didn't know everyone was staring at me, totally and utterly confused, until I stood up and turned to face them again. "How did you know his name was Perry?" asked Phineas slowly. I quickly realized my blunder. "He- errrrr... looks like a Perry?" This appeared to be a good enough answer for Phineas, because he nodded. Candace quickly reappeared in the backyard, dragging an older, red- haired woman behind her. "See Mom, right here in the backyard! Tanks and water balloons and..." She let out a scream as she turned and saw everything was gone. "Bu- bu- bu- bu..." The older woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey boys," she said, waving to us. Then she saw me. "Oh, hello there, who are you?" She smiled encouragingly at me. Luckily, Phineas saved me from this awkward moment. "That's Audrey, Mom." She nodded. "Do you live around here, Audrey?" I swallowed the lump that was quickly rising in my throat. "Next neighborhood down." Their mom nodded, but I could tell she wasn't finished asking questions yet. I was right. "Do I know your parents?" I held back a laugh. "No mam, I don't believe you do." No one knows my parents, and I'd prefer to keep it that way, personally. She looked curiously at me before turning to Candace. "Candace, help me bring these groceries inside." The two disappeared inside the house. "Who wants snacks?" Phineas asked, and the other children replied with "I do!"'s and "Me!"'s. "How about you, Audrey?" I shook my head. "Can't, sorry. I gotta get home before..." Before Mom does, I thought to myself. But I couldn't give too much away. Phineas shrugged. "Okay. Will you come back tomorrow then?" he asked hopefully. I thought about it. "Definitely." He smiled. "Okay! See you tomorrow Audrey!" Baljeet and Buford chanted bye, while Ferb merely nodded. Isabella walked up to me and hugged me. "See you tomorrow Audrey," she said, smiling, "I can tell we're going to be great friends." I beamed. "Me too, Isabella." They all went inside the house after calling their final goodbyes. As I made my way across the street, after sneaking inside and upstairs, I had one thing in mind: my newfound friends, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and yes, even Buford. Caddy appeared by my side, giving me a reproachful look, as if saying, "You shouldn't have done that." "Oh, hey Caddy. What did you do today?" Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's